Tipping Point
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: She wanted him to kiss her. That fact was irrefutable. It wasn't that he didn't want to; in contrast, it was the thing he desired above all else. He just… couldn't. The weight of his furry problem tipped the scales, keeping him motionless.


Hello. I haven't written fanfiction since 2015, so, with that in mind, feel free to rip me a new one in the reviews. And to also NOT read any of my previous stories. In fact, I'd rather you didn't.

Summary: She wanted him to kiss her. That fact was irrefutable. It wasn't that he didn't want to; in contrast, it was the thing he desired above all else. He just… couldn't. The weight of his _furry problem_ tipped the scales, keeping him motionless.

Lupin and Tonks go on a mission. One-Shot.

" _It really takes the pleasure outta the thing, don't it?"_ Jugson, wholly clad in long, black robes, chucked to his mate.

" _Sure does,"_ Gibbon rasped, dressed identically to Jugson. _"I mean, poor bastards, don't even know what hit 'em."_

The rattling, echoing drawls of a dozen dementors hung heavily in the air. The Death Eater's Patronus' paced in a circle around their owners, creating a barrier of protection.

Remus Lupin wondered what happy thoughts they conjured to be able to bring forth such pitiful creatures – what looked like a ram and some kind of bird. It was hard to tell by the distance, but it didn't much matter. He turned back to Nyphadora Tonks, a grim look on his face.

" _Death Eaters?"_ she mouthed. The Metamorphagus disguised herself today in the face and body of a traditional listless, middle-aged housewife. It was startling to be sure, to see her usually spiky bubble gum pink hair replaced with a long dirty blonde style, browning at the roots, and Remus had done many a double take that day.

Now was not the time for hesitation, however. He nodded swiftly and turned his head back around to listen in again.

"… _as if feed'ng on Mudblood's souls_ _will 'elp scare 'em,"_ Jugson continued. _"They don't notice nothin' anyway, poor Frankie's gonna go home to his boring fuck of a wife and she's not going ta notice any diff'rence!"_

At Gibbon's hearty chuckle, Remus decided that they had heard the meat of the conversation and gestured to Tonks that they should make a quick escape. Hand carefully placed on the small of her back to guide her in the misting semi-darkness, it wasn't enough to stop the clumsy Auror from tripping on something small, hard, and loud.

Tonks' panicked eyes sought out Remus', whose mouth had set in a thin line. Grasping his wand firmly, they prepared for the inevitable.

"Who's that?" Gibbons called out. "Lumos!"

The brilliant wand tip illuminated several meters around the Death Eaters, and as they stepped further into the street, the light reflected off their silvery metal masks. The light-giving charm proved to be a hindrance in the mist, reflecting off the wet cobblestone.

Remus and Tonks pressed as tight as they could to the shadowed wall of the alleyway, hardly daring to breathe. Remus jerked violently when he felt something touch his hand. It, of course, was Tonks, who worked her fingers in between his and squeezed. She was filled to the brim with anxiety, but was used to her clumsiness getting her into similar scrapes.

"Mudblood or blood traitor?" jeered Jugson into the night.

The Death Eaters turned, shining their lights down the opposite alleyway. Remus and Tonks, hardly daring to breathe, began to creep along the backstreet. Unfortunately, the old tiles and their scattered puddles didn't allow for sneaking, and a misplaced boot of Tonks' made a loud squeaking noise.

Gibbons and Jugson span around immediately. "There you are," Jugson said with a sneer.

" _Run!"_ Lupin hissed to Tonks, and they booked it down the alleyway just as Gibbons shot a green burst of light, barely missing their weaving bodies. Hands still intertwined, at the end of the passage, they both tried to pull opposite directions.

They could hear the heavy pounding of the Death Eaters behind them, and the harsh rattling increased as the protection of the Patronus' narrowed their range. Tonks changed her appearance next to him, her usual slim figure more apt for long distance running.

" _No dementors this way!"_ Tonks hauled Remus down the better-lit street, their steps keeping in time with the other.

" _We need to find coverage!"_ Remus said with urgency, this time pulling her hand along into another side road. The Death Eaters weren't fooled though, and sent curses following them along the path.

"Stupefy!" Tonks called, sending a surprisingly well-aimed jinx behind her, steady handed for such a clumsy person. _"We could Apparate?"_

Remus shook his head. _"Can't risk it. Oh, here!"_

A Muggle construction site looked to be the perfect hiding spot, and Remus and Tonks hid on either side of a half-constructed doorway, wands primed and ready.

They heard Gibbons and Jugson come to an uneasy stop, breathing hard.

"Did we lose 'em?" Jugson huffed.

"Don't think so. What do'you reckon?"

"Well," Jugson began, and Remus could hear the smile in his voice. "I say we let the dementors have 'em? Eh?"

Gibbon's agreeing laughs echoed in the empty courtyard long after the following _crack!_ from their Disapperation ended.

Tonks was the one breathing heavily now, and Lupin could feel why. The cold, swooping feeling coming from an impending dementor attack was closing in on him, too, and he knew it wouldn't be too long before they would need to fight their way to safety.

"1…" began Tonks.

"…2…" Lupin continued.

"…3!" They said together and jumped from the frame to face the wall of sucking, faceless creatures reaching out with their scaly hands and awaiting jaws. "Expecto Patronum!" They called, and from their wands erupted, not an animal like the Death Eaters had, but a wall of light protecting them from the beasts.

"Where's your corporeal?" Tonks called over the din.

"Where's yours?" Lupin asked back.

She gave a cry of frustration in reply, pulled her wand back and effectively breaking the bond. She instead broke into a full run, and Lupin followed suit. Her head start Lupin made up for in a couple quick, full strides, but he was not as young as he used to be. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to stop and face the dementors.

"Keep running!" he called to her. Stopping himself, he faced the quickly approaching fleet and called again, more firmly, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Despite his wishes, Tonks skidded to a halt and watched as a large wolf erupted from the tip of his wand and began throwing dementors aside.

They didn't have much time. Lupin grabbed Tonk's hand again and they ran into the alley beyond. Tonks turned to Apparate on the spot, but Lupin stopped her.

"We can't go back, we haven't completed the mission yet!"

"We heard the Death Eaters say that the dementors had taken Muggle souls, there's nothing more we can do here." Tonks cast an anxious look at the wolf, still in full defense.

"We don't have proof yet," Lupin replied in a much more leveled tone. "Let's go to a tavern and plan."

Tonks looked like she wanted to argue, but the barrage of dementors was thinning in the distance. "As long as we get there quickly."

Lupin gave her a thin smile, more like a grimace, and they set off at a measured trot down to the town's center.

The bar was not well lit, nor did it seem particularly welcome to strangers. Seedy characters kept casting Tonks dirty looks, either for her vibrant pink hair or in jealousy that the only new, young woman in town seemed to have already been taken.

Lupin had hardly touched his pint, but Tonks was finishing hers off. Lupin said nothing, simply swapping hers with his own, which Tonks gratefully began to down as well. He sat back, and continued his analysis of the bar. Nothing seemed particularly magical about it, being on the run as a werewolf for a dozen years had made Lupin particularly sensitive about the normalcies for Muggle life.

Adjusting his chair, he worked on the other half of the room, sweeping his amber eyes along the picture-filled wall of washed out celebrities and family events. What lay in the corner of the room disturbed him, however, and he put a hand on Tonk's back, leaning close to her ear.

" _The man in the corner,"_ Lupin whispered.

She swiveled too quickly; too obvious, locking eyes immediately with what looked to be a layabout. His soulless eyes regarded hers, but only briefly, and then continued their purposeless wandering.

"This is the proof we need, Remus," she agreed soberly. "There's no soul left in him."

Lupin called over the bartender. "That man in the corner, there, what's his story?"

The barman raised an eyebrow. "He bothering you?"

Lupin shook his head lightly. "Not at all. He just seems rather put out."

"Well," the barman huffed. "Not much to say, really. Used to be happily married, good job, nice prospects, until about a week or so ago he just… fell apart."

"Is he the only one?" Tonks asked, both elbows on the table, leaning forward slightly in rapt interest.

The barman shook his head. "Some kind of depression sweeping through the area. We think it may be due to a suicide that happened here over a year ago, always gets folks all wound up." He paused, thoughtful. "Mayor's bringing in a public speaker next week to cheer everyone up."

"Well, that's very good," Lupin said, a false note of relief in his voice. "That should set them right."

The barman shrugged. "We'll see. Another one for your friend?"

Lupin looked over to see Tonks wiping her mouth, having demolished her second drink. She shook her head. "Just the bill, please."

The barman brought over the receipt, and Lupin reached into his back pocket. Tonks, prepared, slapped down a bill before he could bother.

"Nymphadora," Lupin said, warningly.

"Don't get all cut up about it, you sexist brute," Tonks replied sharply as the barman took the bill away. "Especially when I ruddy well drank it all myself anyway."

The trip to the inn was a short one, and Lupin suspected Tonks had considered the attached tavern a tremendous perk when taking this assignment.

"What're you smirking at?" Tonks asked, looking up at him with her own.

"You have a drinking problem," Lupin replied swiftly.

"Come off it, you're jealous."

She punched his shoulder and brushed past him, opening the doors to the quaint inn first. She bounded up to the plump, middle-aged woman at the desk.

"Name?"

"Evangelista and Robert Brunco," Lupin supplied. "We have a reservation."

"So you do, Mr. and Mrs. Brunco," the older woman smiled. "We've been trying to get in touch with you, though, we can't accommodate your request for two rooms. We've only the one available."

Lupin opened his mouth, and with his brows furrowed Tonks could tell he was about to complain. She stood on his foot, effectively shutting him up, and gave the woman a tinkling laugh.

"That'll be great, considering we are _married_. Aren't we, Mr. Brunco?" She gave Lupin her best impression of a simpering bride and he slipped easily, despite his own misgivings, into the lie.

"Anything you have would be much appreciated."

The room was nice enough, but small. Lupin could tell the head of house put a lot of pride in their establishment – though it was an old inn, the rooms were clearly cleaned frequently. Lupin and Tonks could barely maneuver around the large, queen-sized mattress.

"I'll Apparate to headquarters, give a primary report, and you can follow-up in the morning," Lupin suggested.

Tonks gave him a look of utter bewilderment. "Why?"

"Well, I though that'd be obvious." He gestured to the large bed separating the two of them. Tonks laughed at him.

"Don't be stupid, we're both adults. We survived a small army of dementors today, you deserve more than The Great House of Black's moldy mattresses tonight." Lupin looked unconvinced, and Tonks put on a look of complete innocence. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

Lupin gave a curt nod and finessed his way to the bathroom. Shutting the door firmly behind him, he gave a cursory in the mirror at his worn, weary visage. He was arguably looking much better than he did while a homeless migrant, Number 13 Grimmauld Place offering him a comfort and ease of living he hadn't known since Hogwarts.

Splashing water on his face, he wiped away the day's layer of dirt and sweat. "If only Tonks could keep from tripping over every bloody thing all the time," Lupin thought, smiling despite himself. How was it that her near death mistake was dismissible, if not a little bit, well, cute?

"You are not to sleep with that girl tonight," he told himself, firmly. "In any way shape or form. You are going back to Grimmauld Place."

Mustering the courage, he opened the door to find Tonks settling into her side of the bed. She smiled warmly at him, pulling back the covers so that he could join her.

He cleared his throat.

"Nymphadora-" he began.

"I swear to God, Remus, get in the bloody bed before I curse you." The smile left her face and she turned to face the wall, drawing the covers up to her chin.

His resolve disappearing in the face of an angry woman, he deftly removed his tie and began to discard his outer layer of clothes, placing them neatly on the chair in the corner. Keeping his trousers and shirt on, he carefully slid himself next to her in bed, making sure to face the complete opposite direction.

"Why do you insist on making everything so difficult?" her muffled question was so quiet Remus could have pretended not to hear it. In fact, he gave it a few beats before deciding to respond.

"What?"

"You." She turned towards him, forcing him to turn over in bed as well. "What's so wrong with me?"

Lupin was not excited to be having this conversation. "You're going to have to explain yourself, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Tonks faced the ceiling, dramatizing her feelings with vigorous hand gestures. "You just treat me like I'm about to break or something. All the time! Do I seem like a child to you?"

In the midst of her speech, the bedcovers slipped a little, down to the middle of her arms. Her breast hung, unrestricted, in her camisole. Lupin tried desperately not to notice this, and to also stave off the rush of color to his face.

"No, you don't." This was certainly true. Lupin had no doubt of her mature femininity in his mind, but he knew she wouldn't be satisfied with his answer.

"Then what? You've been ignoring me at meetings, doing that stupid smile thing when I speak. It's frustrating."

"What stupid smile thing?" Lupin asked, confused.

Tonks sighed, running a hand through her spiky hair. "It's like, a smile you use whenever someone amuses you. I don't want to be amusing you when I'm discussing covert operation strategy."

Lupin felt extraordinarily guilty. Of course he didn't find her amusing, during these times at least, he was actually always listening to her very attentively. Maybe it was so attentive that he arranged his face into a way that seemed inauthentic.

"If I made you feel that way," Lupin began slowly, his voice measured. "I apologize."

Tonks waited. "What, that's it?" Lupin didn't make a move to say anything, so Tonks heaved a great sigh and got out of bed. Lupin averted his eyes the best he could, but still caught a glimpse of the matching thin shorts.

She walked to the small deck, opened the sliding door, and stepped outside.

Lupin hoped to be fast asleep by the time she got back, so as not to be tempted by that darned _ensemble_ again, but after a few moments of restless nestling in, he heard the distinctive sound of heavy rain.

They were in Scotland, after all, and Remus expected Tonks to come barreling in at the thought of getting wet. After a few beats and an assumption that at this point Tonks must be thoroughly soaked, Lupin cursed himself that he forgot she was not a typical woman. With a heavy sigh, he got up and grabbed his tweed jacket from the chair.

Pushing the sliding door back into place, he put his jacket over Tonk's shoulders. It proved to be a good idea – she was nearly soaked through. He leaned up next to her on the railing, keeping his distance and allowing the rain to fall steadily on him. He kept quiet, encouraging her to take the lead on this conversation, since he knew it would inevitably end in a way that Remus wouldn't like regardless.

She allowed a minute or two to pass before speaking. "The thing I dislike about you most, Remus," she began and Lupin looked at her immediately, rapt, as she continued to gaze at the dark hills beyond, shrouded in mist and rain. "Is that you think you're the only one that has problems."

She looked at him then. People in his past were always trying to relate their problems to his, and his automatic patient expression wasn't lost on her.

"You're right, of course," she continued. "None of us know what it's like to be a werewolf. But I do, I think, have some experience in being different from _most people_."

Lupin nodded, then looked away. She could never understand what it was like to have people look at you, startled. To be constantly questioned about the dark circles or the numerous faint scars. He didn't feel much like explaining this to her.

"You're thinking I don't know what it's like to be dangerous," Tonks continued. "And you'd be right. I don't know what it feels like to turn into a werewolf. But you're forgetting I'm dangerous, too."

Lupin looked back at her, trying desperately to keep the skepticism off his face.

"You may have forgotten, but back there I nearly got our souls sucked out." Tonks grinned widely. "I'm a bloody danger to myself."

Lupin let out a laugh despite himself. "You got me there."

"That's right. Clumsiness can kill, for sure, and more than once night a month, so I'd argue I'm more of a danger than you are."

Remus couldn't agree with her more, what with her hair plastered to her forehead and drops of rain dripping slowly off her button nose. It seemed to cling to her body before falling, wanting to stay just that little bit longer. He couldn't blame them, really.

"What about everyone else, then?"

"What'd you mean?" Tonks inquired, resting her chin on her hand.

"If you're so dangerous, that must mean everyone else is, too. Mr. Weasley, how's he dangerous?"

Tonks put on a very serious expression. "I'm glad you asked. Mr. Weasley is a very serious case indeed." With a look of great concentration, she grew several inches taller, lost a great deal of pink hair and replaced it with a very small patch of red hair. She also took on the look of a child in a candy shop. "These Muggle contraptions are so fascinating! Time to take one apart and hope it doesn't blow up."

Lupin was beyond astounded. He applauded softly, chuckling as she screwed her face up and turned back to normal. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I prefer not to," Tonks admitted. "It's weird, my men always end up looking like the ugly sister of whatever poor bloke I'm portraying."

"Can you do anyone?"

"Well," Tonks began, "Usually only people I see daily I can do especially well. It's like trying to remember your second cousin, it makes it harder if I don't see them all the time."

Lupin nodded. This made perfect sense. "Can you do Fudge?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "You want me to turn into the Minister of Magic?" Lupin smiled amiably. "You've got some weird kinks, but alright." With another great grimace she transformed into Cornelius Fudge, the portly middle-aged delegate of the Ministry. "Oh, you're a _werewolf_ are you? Well, then," she simpered. "No rights for you. Simply not allowed."

Lupin grinned again. "Can you do Sirius?"

"I can also do women, too," Tonks teased, and she wasted no time into becoming Sirius Black. Her long, black hair was drenched and somehow completed the look of the bad-boy and Azkaban breakout.

"I'm impressed. That's the most accurate one." Lupin was beside himself as she began strutting about the deck, waving to invisible people down below and tossing back her hair.

"Thank you," Tonks said, turning back into herself. "I've been practicing."

"On Sirius?" Lupin asked, and her nod confirmed it. "It's very good."

"Thanks. Lot of empty time, the Order has. And Sirius is a right arrogant blighter, so he doesn't mind looking at himself one bit."

Lupin brushed back some of the graying hair that had become plastered in his eyes. "Sounds right, yeah."

A comfortable silence washed over them, and they watched a dementor drift almost lazily over the dark fields beyond. The mood sobered.

Tonks put on a mock-cheery persona. "You know it's crazy. He's still handsome, isn't he, even after Azkaban?"

"I suppose you've fallen for him then," Lupin found himself answering bitterly. Appalled at the words that just came out of his mouth, he stared straight ahead, choosing not to look at Tonks' reaction, though every pore of his body was straining to do so.

Her silence was deafening, and when he finally dragged his eyes to hers, Tonk's anger was nearly tangible.

"You'd know perfectly well who I've _fallen for_ ," she started slowly. "If you weren't too busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice." She clearly expected him to say something, but Lupin could only open and close his mouth, lost for words.

Unexpected warmth spread throughout his body, despite the freezing cold of the Scottish rains. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. She tilted her face towards his, and that small movement, though seemingly infinitesimal, was sobering.

She wanted him to kiss her. That fact was irrefutable. It wasn't that he didn't want to; in contrast, it was the thing he desired above all else. He just… couldn't. The weight of his _furry problem_ tipped the scales, keeping him motionless.

Remus couldn't tell if those were tears in Tonk's eyes, or merely raindrops, but he was wholly certain that she was done for the night. Pressing the jacket closer to her body, she went inside, sliding the door with a loud thud.

Remus spent an incalculable amount of time looking out at the tiny house at the top of the hill, so heavily guarded by dementors. Judson's house. They were sent to stake it out, to prove he had been sending out the wraiths to steal the souls of hapless Muggles. That was their assignment, and they had completed it – at least until they were inevitably sent back to deal with Judson and his control over the town.

He would have to ignore her now, that much was certain. There was one thought that ruled over all others, and it was how much he definitely wanted to kiss her back.

With that final realization, he went back inside and caught a glimpse of soft curves and her wet bedclothes sticking stubbornly to her spinal cord as she lay down, facing the farthest wall. He faced out the window as he took his shirt off, though certain she would not look, not after his refusal.

He settled into bed, trousers on, above the covers.

"Night, Remus."

"Goodnight, Dora." He knew very well that this nickname was reserved for only her inner circle, and he probably had no right to be calling her that, not anymore, but she did not correct him and he made a mental note to never make that mistake again.

The rolling mounds of Scotland lured him to sleep, pulling him to an oblivion where he was the young, whole man Nymphadora Tonks deserved.

They gave their interpretation of the mission the next day at headquarters, with Dumbledore listening raptly and Sirius' eyes darting curiously between them both. There was an air of mystery about them, the feeling of a taut violin string about to snap or sing.

When they gave their final report, Dumbledore gave them the option of overcoming Jugson's house as a team, but Remus denied, allowing Mad Eye to go on another field mission with his protégée.

He left the table without looking at Tonks, but he felt her eyes burning into his back as he closed the kitchen door behind him.


End file.
